Lin’La’Se Timeline
The major events and history of Lin’La’Se, with other relevant galactic events added for comparison. =Lin’La’Se Timeline= Ancient Era *c. 7,500,000,000 BBY+ **The galaxy begins to take shape. ***The god, Lin’La’Se is believed to be formed in this crucible. *25,000 BBY **The Jedi Order is founded. *20,615 BBY **Loh Shi is born. *20,610 **Loh Shi joins the Jedi Order. *20,595 **Loh Shi becomes a Jedi Knight. *20,572 **Loh Shi becomes a Jedi Master. *20,562 BBY **Loh Shi, during meditation, unwittingly makes contact with Lin’La’Se. *20,561 BBY **Loh Shi leaves the Jedi Order. He begins recruiting suitable followers. *20,545 BBY **The Linshi Monks are founded by Loh Shi. **Mokurai, in its most basic form, is first established as a martial art. *20,263 BBY **Lin'La is colonized by the Linshi Monks. ***The government of Lin’La’Se is founded. ***A genetic program is undertaken that will eventually result in the Lin species. ***Loh Shi takes the name Lin-Loh. *20,260 BBY **Aen is claimed by the Linshi. ***Core City is founded. *20,251 BBY **The Holy City of Lin’La’Se is founded. **Work begins on the Linshi High Temple. *20,246 BBY **Work is completed on the Linshi High Temple. *20,231 BBY **Selai becomes part of Lin’La’Se. *20,213 BBY **Lin-Loh dies of old age. *20,180 BBY **Walin Shores is founded. *20,119 BBY **The Linshi Telescope is first put into orbit around Lin'La. *c. 19,200 BBY **The last remnants of the genetic program that created the Lin are done away with. They are deemed a fully sustainable species. * c. 9,990 BBY **The first lightsabers are invented. *9,988 BBY **The Linshi Monks work with the Jedi to develop Lin Steel. *7,563 BBY **The first Lin Telepathy Translators are created. **Sélin is deemed a dead language. *7,003 BBY **The Hundred-Year Darkness begins. *6,948 BBY **The Dark Jedi attack Lin'La'Se but are driven back. ***The Linshi Monks decide to contribute to the war effort. **Mokurai-tsu becomes a recognized part of Mokurai. *6,900 BBY **The Hundred-Year Darkness ends. *3,954 BBY **The First Jedi Purge is initiated. *3,953 BBY **As news of the Jedi Purge spreads, the Linshi become more protective of their borders. *3,951 BBY ** The First Jedi Purge is ended. *3,756 BBY ** The Great War begins. ***The Sith Empire threatens Lin'La'Se's borders with multiple attacks in the intervening years, but are driven off successfully while still in space, although at great cost to the Linshi's space fleet. *3,656 BBY ** The Great War ends. ***With the advent of the subsequent Interstellar Cold War, the Linshi Monks, concerned with the safety of their people, turn their focus inward. From this point onward, the monks gradually become more insular. *c. 2,200 BBY **The New Sith Wars begin. ***The Sith harass Lin'La'Se's borders, but the Linshi, having prepared for it, are able to hold their ground. When the Republic enters it's Dark Age, the Linshi close off their borders to most traffic to keep their people safe. *c. 1,000 BBY **The New Sith Wars end. =Modern Era= *172 BBY **Molon is born on Selai. *124 BBY **Sho is born on Lin'La. *57 BBY **Sho becomes Grand Master of the Linshi Monks and is renamed Lin-Sho. *22 BBY **The Clone Wars begin. ***The Linshi remain neutral and are left alone. *19 BBY **The Clone Wars end. **The Galactic Empire is formed. *14 BBY **The Empire tries to subjugate Lin’La’Se for the first time but is driven back by a determined effort by the Linshi. **Meila is born on Lin'La. *13 BBY **The Empire tries again to subjugate Lin’La’Se but is again driven back. ***Linshi representatives meet with the Imperials and strike a deal: as long as Lin’La’Se remains isolated, and pays a tithe, the Empire will stay away. Regardless of this arrangement, the monks fortify their borders. *8 BBY **Meila begins her training as a Linshi Monk. *4 BBY **Delra is born on Lin'La. *3 BBY **Meila is chosen by Lin-Sho to be his apprentice. **Kail is born on Lin'La. **Sobu is born on Lin'La. *0 ABY/BBY **The first Death Star is destroyed over Yavin. *2 ABY **Delra begins her training as a Linshi Monk. *3 ABY **Kail and Sobu begin training as Linshi Monks. *4 ABY **The second Death Star is destroyed over Endor. ***The Galactic Empire shatters with the death of Darth Vader and Palpatine. *5 ABY **Meila achieves Journeyer status and begins the Journey of Wisdom. *8 ABY **Kail, Delra, and Sobu are chosen by Lin-Sho to be his apprentices. *10 ABY **Meila returns from the Journey of Wisdom and successfully tests to become a Master. *11 ABY **Kail begins bo staff training under Molon. *12 ABY **Kail, Delra, and Sobu undertake the Bonding of the Weapon ceremony. *14 ABY **Meila shocks everyone by achieving Enlightened Master status; the youngest to ever do so. ***Months later, for reasons unknown, she attacks several monks, and then her family, but is eventually driven back by Lin-Sho, and flees from Lin’La’Se. ***Kail is badly hurt, but recovers after a few weeks. *16 ABY **Kail, Delra, and Sobu achieve Journeyer status and begin the Journey of Wisdom late in the year. ***Delra and Kail end their relationship through mutual agreement. ***Kail joins the Jedi Order. ***Delra joins the Bounty Hunter Guild. ***Sobu encounters the Kage Warriors on Quarzite and begins training under them. *17 ABY **Kail meets Sona Nevri and they start a relationship. He also befriends the skreev Dekomai. Category:LinshiCategory:Halomek